Garden of Eden
by Cozumi
Summary: Story about OC, Amaya, a half demon child of Fire. Her journey in Assiah, as both a demon and exorcist. Love/Friendship/Adventure genre; Garden of Happiness. AmaimonxOCxRin.
1. Prequel

Ao no Exorcist

Garden of Eden; the Night Rain

AmaimonxOCxRin

Prequel:

The sky was dark and it was raining heavily. Although it was common for Gehenna to rain, it was unusual for the downpour to be so heavy and long lasting.

In the dark palace of Satan, the footsteps in the corridor were slow and heavy. Finally, the footsteps reached to a halt in front of the main chamber. The doors slowly opened, as if beckoning the owner of the footsteps, a man clad in flames, to enter.

'Did you manage to save your child?' The lord of Hell asked, his voice reverberating throughout the hall. Surprisingly, Satan's voice was gentle and kind, towards this certain brethren.

'Yes, my lord.' The man answered, his voice pained. He was Vulcan, the King of flames. In his warm arms, a baby girl was deeply asleep; she was only a mere few hours old, peacefully unaware of her surroundings. 'Unfortunately, my wife was unable to…' His voice cracked and the sentence trailed off to silence.

'Ah, I see.' Satan was able to sympathize with this man, for his human lover had died giving birth to the twins, Yukio and Rin. Satan himself might not have been fond of his half-demon children, but deep down inside, he had loved that woman, Yuri, deeply.

'My lord, please pardon for my impudence, I would like to bring up my child here in Gehenna.' Vulcan asked boldly, kneeling down to seek permission. 'It wouldn't be a nice environment, but as you wished.' Satan replied.

Back in his palace of fire, Vulcan looked at the child in his arms. 'For a child of mine, you were born in the midst of rain,' he laughed bitterly. 'My beloved child, you shall be named Amaya, the night rain.'

Amaya grew up into a beautiful child, her eyes were a light shade of brown, taking after her human mother. She had long wavy maroon hair that was always swept to the side. Her life in Gehenna was spent mostly in his father's palace. She was not widely accepted by the other demons in Gehenna for she is a half-demon. As such she was restricted by her father inside the palace and forbidden to explore the outer realms.

'Father, if I who was considered to be an impure child, why did Lord Satan allowed me to live?' Amaya stared at her father. This question had been on her mind sometimes, for she had always heard whispers and uncouth comments from the servants in the palace. She did not mind a single bit, as her father told loving stories about the mother she had never met and Amaya was proud of her. Amaya had to live her life proudly for this person who traded her life for her birth.

'Because our lord himself was in this situation before,' Vulcan answered, he couldn't help but think of how alike Satan and him were, both falling for mortal woman 'Our lord's child should be around the same age as you, my gem.' The news of Rin being Satan's half demon child was widespread in Gehenna, some demons yearning to kill him while some wants to bring him back as a King of Gehenna.

Amaya was surprised at this news and immediately she knew she wants to be friends with that boy who shared a seemingly same fate. 'Unfortunately, the Lord's child is not in Gehenna. In truth, half-demons in Assiah are more common.' Vulcan smiled, trying to make his daughter feel better for her blood lineage. He didn't regret loving her mother but he was worried about Amaya.

'Now my child, your father needs to do work, remember to practice your sword wielding skills.' Vulcan patted Amaya's head before leaving. Amaya frowned, her father always seems to be so busy and she was always so lonely by herself, without any friends. Amaya also knew that learning sword techniques were for self-protection but it should be time that Vulcan taught her how to wield her flames. After all, Amaya is the Princess of Fire, a child of the Fire God.

Amaya went to the garden at the back of the palace and proceeded to practice with her sword, the demon sword of flames known as Suzaku, sulkily.

Deeply concentrated in her training, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring at her from the roof. One of the Eight Princes of Hell was looking onwards with interest at the girl.

He was Amaimon, the King of Earth.

* * *

It's my first fan fiction that I uploaded online, please R&R. It's been sometimes since I wrote too. I love Ao no Exorcist; and Amaimon needs more love. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Amaimon was bored, he had nothing to do in Gehenna and his brother, Mephisto was unwilling to play with him in Assiah. Well, it was more like he was barred from entering Assiah after the incident with Okumura Rin. Unless Amaimon can control his anger or bloodlust, Mephisto will not allow him any way near his beloved Assiah. Thus the bored Amaimon decided to pay a visit to the rumoured half-demon child of Vulcan, wanting to see Amaya with his own eyes. After all, half-demon can be quite powerful, or interesting in a sense.

'Don't you get bored?' Amaimon suddenly spoke out loud, breaking the silence. He wondered how that girl was able to be so focused. It was rare for him to get interested in things after all. Amaya had a huge shock, she was completely unaware of Amaimon's presence in the garden and she was intensely focused in her training.

'Wh-, who are you?!' Amaya pointed her sword at the stranger, 'How rude of you to enter others' premises without permission!' Amaimon is deeply intrigued now, there was actually somebody who didn't know him, 'Oh, you don't know me. I am Amaimon, nice to meet you.' He jumped down, extending his left hand, his right was holding onto his familiar, Behemoth. 'This girl must be trapped inside this place ever since birth, probably' Amaimon thought to himself.

Amaya blushed deeply at the stranger's sudden friendliness, and sheathed her sword immediately. This is the first time she met a demon from the outside and that friendly extended hand, it should be a sign of friendship, no? Amaya shook his hand, her face reddening, not very sure as to how to react. 'I, I am Amaya, he-hello.' She stuttered. She had always been holed up in the palace, visitors were rare and she didn't have any familiars or even friends.

'Hmm.' Amaimon looked around at the garden, it was beautiful, with a mini waterfall in the corner and the whole place was filled with flowers, colours of all shades of red. There were garden swings and picnic tables that looked like they had been untouched for quite some time. Although Gehenna's sky was constantly dark, this palace of Fire seems to be the only place with light, although it is a queer shade of red light.

Suddenly, Amaya exclaimed out loud, remembering some important details, 'you are the Earth King! One of the Eight Princes of Gehenna!' Amaya blushed again, how could she treat the prince so rudely, so as to point her sword at him and even failing to notice his name, or even appearance for that matter. But one thing, Amaya didn't expect Amaimon to look like this, having such a youthful features and certainly not dressed in such a gothic way. Amaya had half expected all Kings to wear cape and royal robes. (Well, Mephisto is certainly far from that…)

'Well, yes. Do you want some?' Amaimon didn't really care about what people think of him and he started fumbling in his pocket for some sweets, he had just finished the lollipop in his mouth. Amaya took the sweet from his hand and stared at it with curiosity, this might just be one of the legendary food from Assiah she overheard the servants talking about. 'You're supposed to eat it, not stare at it.' Amaimon pointed out. Amaya reddens and ate the sweet immediately.

Amaya felt like a village pumpkin, she didn't have many knowledge of Assiah or even Gehenna. She yearned to explore around the world, travel between the realms. But the thought of disobeying her father is such an atrocious thought that she immediately waved the idea away. Speaking of which, her father seems reluctant to talk much about Assiah, it seems to awake the painful memories of her mother, especially the last moments of her life. Thus Amaya didn't press on much for details.

'Say… Can you tell me more about Assiah?' Amaya perched down on one of the garden swings and asked dreamily. Amaimon was amused and sat down beside her, 'Well, what do you want to know about?'

….

The two sat there talking for a long time. This may be a blooming flower of romance, perhaps?

* * *

Sorry for abruptly ending off here! This is to speed up the introduction and get to the main story :)

More of Amaimon next chapter yay~ 3


	3. Chapter 2

Amaimon finds himself visiting Amaya every day, much to his own surprise. _What is this queer feeling I have when I look at her every time, _Amaimon wondered to himself. Amaya's smile seems to have an effect on his usually bored and uninterested mood, and Amaimon had actually enjoyed her companionship. _Well, maybe it is time to visit aniue. It's been such a long time after all, _Amaimon thought and decided to pay the King of Time a visit. Amaimon shared the closest bond with Mephisto among all the 8 Princes and usually when something bothered Amaimon, he would visit Mephisto for advice or help.

As expected, the headmaster was in his office, in the True Cross Academy, his working table was piled high with a lot of undone papers. 'So busy, so-so busy.' Mephisto Pheles muttered to himself, while resting his foot on the table, he was actually playing his PSP. 'Hmm, hmmm. The boss is dying, soon.' Mephisto was absolutely engrossed in his game and he was avidly pressing the buttons with such force as if pressing hard will increase the damage of the attack somehow.

'Oh, hello little brother. I am busy right now and I will speak with you later.' Mephisto's demon senses were keen and he noticed Amaimon's presence immediately. 'Brother, you are just playing- ' 'Its work, work! You won't understand,' Mephisto cut his brother off and went back to his game. The clown of a King was as usual, dressed in his flamboyant clothes and his mannerism were odd as always.

Although Amaimon were not very sure what Mephisto was trying to do in Assiah, as well as his plans and goals but Mephisto will always be his brother, bound by blood of hell. Therefore no matter how cunning or terrifying Mephisto can be, that will never hinder Amaimon from vising his brother. After all, Mephisto was the only one who doted on Amaimon, giving him the attention when needed, even if Mephisto was just using him.

Amaimon sat in silence on the sofa, eating the piles of sweets that were specially reserved for guests (although only Mephisto eat them) and his thoughts drift off to a certain someone. _Amaya is probably practicing with her swords or just drawing… _Amaimon can't help but think of how her life is so bland and trapped like a bird with fetters. He had asked her once if she think that her life is restricting and whether she had thought of running away from home. '_Yeah, many times actually. But it would be mean towards Father. He is just trying to keep me safe. Although I hardly see him at times.' Amaya looked sad and Amaimon stopped asking at once. _

This is just like Okumura Rin, his birth was kept hidden away from his knowledge until the seal broke and he awakened. _Funny how I wanted to kill Okumura Rin so much and yet I wanted to protect that girl, _Amaimon snort out loud at his recent weird behavior. After all he had held a disdain towards humans who are weak and incomparable to demons but yet he was so interested in a half-demon.

'Well well, it seems like something is bothering you, my dear brother.' Mephisto suddenly stood up, his PSP disappearing into a puff of smoke. Truth to be told, Mephisto failed at the level he was playing and hence decided to show concern at the very man in his room, deciding to take a break and challenge the game later again. 'Tea, my dear brother?' Mephisto poured tea into two china cups and proceeded to dump several scoops of sugar into it that would probably make normal human puke immediately.

'Talk to me! My dear little brother, what could be bothering you other than the existence of our new half youngest brother1 Speaking of which, you are not allowed to attack him in any way. Well, at least for now.' Mephisto smirked to himself at the last sentence. Amaimon absentmindedly nodded his head and continued drinking his tea and ignoring his brother. 'Well?' Mephisto prodded again, there were times like this when Amaimon would visit him and not doing anything at all. However what interest Mephisto was that his little brother actually looked bothered by something, and that is something Mephisto liked. After all gossips and rumours and things like that, Mephisto always made sure to keep himself updated.

'Say, I met this half demon like that brat.' Amaimon suddenly speak. 'And?' Mephisto widens his eyes, there were many half-demons in Assiah but which special one had actually captured his brother's attention? 'I can't stop thinking about her.' Amaimon continued. 'Oya oya, it's a her!' Mephisto's eyes glistened, it is already rare for demons to fall in love and now it is actually the bored and uninterested Amaimon that we are talking about. After all demons only get together for the sake of continuing their bloodlines, there were exceptions of true love though, but the cases were rare.

'Continue, my brother!' Mephisto dramatically raised his voice, 'Speak of the lady you are talking about!'

Immediately, Amaimon felt regretful telling his brother. '… That is all.' Mephisto ignored Amaimon and continued rambling, 'So who is this girl? How does she look like? Bring her to Assiah my dear boy! Why, get her to attend the True Cross Academy! It would be interesting, my little brother!' The last statement was spoken jokingly but there was a hint of amusement, as if there was a new plan in Mephisto's mind that will put this _new pawn _to a good use. After all, beneath that happy-go-lucky personality lies a cunning and terrifying demon.

'Whenever I see her, I had this strange feeling. She is constantly on my mind too. Is there something wrong with me, brother?' Amaimon asked, slightly worried about his state of mind. 'Of course not!' Mephisto exclaimed and proceeded to explain about his theory about love and such, and insisting that Amaimon bring Amaya to visit Assiah.

Meanwhile.. in the palace of fire, Amaya look up at the sky, wondering why Amaimon did not visit her today.

* * *

regarding the review; Amaya's name was explained in prequel.

Anyway thank you for the F&Fs :D

Next chapter will most probably be on Amaya visiting Assiah with Amaimon. YAY :D


	4. Chapter 3

_So love is when you can't stop thinking about that special person and you want to protect her at all times, _Amaimon thought, for the first part it would apply to Okumura Rin as well, considering that Rin is constantly on his mind together with bloodlust. Amaimon will never forget about how his pride was crushed when Rin seemingly overwhelmed him in terms of power. _Well, surely I don't love her, do I? _Amaimon asked himself, it is somewhat degrading to harbor a feeling of affection and to love somebody, especially for a Demon King but alas, feelings can't be controlled.

Amaimon made his way to the palace of Fire, this place is so conspicuous in Hell. Vulcan's palace shone bright and stood out in the darkness of Hell, he wouldn't be surprise at all if other demons attack this place. For one reason, the colours of the buildings are so bright and dazzling that it will burn the eyes of whoever that look for too long.

_What in the name of Satan…. _Amaimon cursed, his thoughts came true. The palace was in rubbles, part of it was destroyed and for the first time, this place was dark and reeked disturbingly of blood. Death was in the air. Moths, flies, insects that are as big as a human being, were flying around, destroying everything in sight. Tar and dust were raining down from the sky and _body parts _were scattered around the site. It was a massacre, a disgusting sight to behold, blood pooled the floor everywhere.

Amaimon noticed somebody standing at a corner, a hooded man hidden in shadows. At once, Amaimon recognized the scent, it was a familiar smell indeed. 'Beelzebub…Aniue, what are you doing here?' Amaimon asked the hooded man, his voice layered with malice. It has been a long time since they met and to think that Amaimon would meet his brother under such conditions. 'Hello there, Amaimon. How rare is it to see you.' The man answered coolly, he is Beelzebub, one of the Eight Princes of Hell, the King of Insects. 'Brother, what do you think you are doing?' Amaimon repeated, he could not suppress his anger but he knew he would not stand a chance against his older brother at all.

'Nothing. The Flame God's palace has been an eyesore to me for some time. I just thought it would be nice to reconstruct the place. Well, Vulcan is somewhere out in Assiah, but I wonder if his little princess is doing fine.' Beelzebub smirked at the last sentence, before melting smoothly into the shadows. The horde of insects disappeared into the darkness, following after their Master.

Amaimon's eyes, usually dull and uninterested, were widened in alarm, and he head over hurriedly to the ruins, searching for Amaya. Amaimon quickly punched the ground, his fist full of anger and concern, and within few seconds whatever that was left of the buildings disintegrated into dust. This was the first time the King of Earth used his power in this way, and this was a first that he had felt something like this. _Concern, at the woman he love. Rage, at the man who caused such harm._

Amaya was found lying unconscious in the now clear field, in the place that once resembled the beautiful garden in which they had first met. The servants of the Fire God had evidently tried to shelter her as a now headless body covered her protectively. It was only Amaya's demon blood that protected her, the high speed regeneration that closed few of her wounds. However she was still in danger zone, the cheeks that used to blush were pale, and for a child of fire, her body was extremely cold.

Amaimon gently prodded her and to no reaction, he carried her up, _bridal style_, and decided to bring her back to his own Kingdom. Amaimon's palace of Earth, were beyond beautiful, it was the Amahara's Garden itself, full of orchids, roses, dandelions, tulips and all the flowers that ever existed on Earth, they were of different shades of the rainbows. One could lose track of time just by looking at the garden itself, the view was stunning and _soul catching_. To Amaimon, these were just an everyday view, a place that he had created out of boredom using his Earth Powers. He proceeded up to the only building located at the back of his Garden, to the only room.

Amaimon's bedroom was magnificent, there was a huge bed in the middle of the room and somehow, this place contrasted with the garden. It was what you would call a punk room in human term, the whole room was dressed in black, purple and oddly, a small amount of green. There were unknown bones, candies and wrappers scattered around on the floor. Although Amaimon had odd taste, you could still sense power in the atmosphere in the Prince's room.

Amaimon gently laid Amaya on the bed and called for Behemoth as well as other goblins of the Earth to make medicine paste with which he caringly fed Amaya with. Amaimon was worried about Amaya and he immediately regretted dismissing his demon servants. To him, demon servants are nothing but useless puppets; after all they obey his every whims and commands mindlessly but yet refuse to fight Amaimon when he was bored. This was the reason why he thought that he did not need them, as well as for the fact that he is not home for most of the time.

At this time, Amaimon needed his demon servants and much against his pride, he commanded Behemoth to get all the servants back. _Just for you, _Amaimon touched Amaya's left cheek gently, before being aghast at what he was doing and immediately retracting his hand.

Meanwhile in Assiah …

'He is still denying his own feelings, I see' Mephisto smiled to himself, 'It really is time to teach him a lesson. Amaimon need to learn to love and to protect.' His little brother can be so dense some times. 'Well, today's incident should do it, yet he still is in conflict with his feelings and pride.' Beelzebub answered, he was in the principal's office, leisurely drinking tea and reading a book titled _Human Emotions_. Beelzebub, he had black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and he had dark black eyes that were deep and alluring. Beelzebub was a handsome man no doubt but there was a dangerous aura around him.

'Oya oya, it is a first for you to be this interested in our family's affairs,' Mephisto smiled at Beelzebub. Initially Beelzebub did not even care about the existence of Rin but only when he heard about Rin's growing potential then was he interested. 'I am bored.' Beelzebub answered casually. It was true that he is bored and because he was the 5th in the hierarchy and family, he had to listen to Mephisto in which he is to not touch Okumura Rin under any circumstances. 'Say brother, introduce some girls to me in your academy. Perhaps it is time for me to get married,' Beelzebub gave a sly smile, if Gehenna is boring and dull, it would mean that it is time to play with Assiah.

'No, you don't. Beside, how are you going to answer to Vulcan?' Mephisto retorted. 'I can just build him a new place, after all his taste was _sooo_ bad.' Beelzebub made a face. 'So what are you going to do now .. ?' Mephisto asked, thinking the same thing as his brother is. Beelzebub smirked, for the two older brothers who were both mischievous and bored, perhaps it is time to play, no, help Amaimon with his love life. Oh, Amaimon sure is in deep trouble…

* * *

OC Beelzebub!:D Might be doing a side story on him too. Enjoy!:)  
&sorry for not mentioning this, Amaya is the same age as Rin! Thank you guys for the F&F&R :)


	5. Chapter 4

'Hey, are you feeling better?' Amaimon asked. Amaya opened her eyes to the striking sunlight and Amaimon's worried face slowly came into view. Amaimon's palace is located near the gate to Assiah in Gehenna, only sunlight was reachable in that area. Amaimon chose this region mainly for his ease to travel back and forth and for his beloved garden.

'Hey.. urgh.. what happened..' Amaya sat up immediately and her wounds ached with pain. She had lost conscious when the palace came under attack, it would seem that someone had knocked her out immediately and she couldn't remember anything. 'Slowly, slowly,' Amaimon held Amaya's back gently. 'Where is this place… ah Amaimon! What are you doing.. Where am I…' Amaya's head was spinning, and she was beyond confused. Amaimon sat down beside her and started to tell her about the whole incident.

'So.. in short, I am sorry.' Amaimon looked down and started biting his fingernails, looking like a child that has been caught eating too many candies. 'Why?' Amaya stared at him, wide-eyed. 'It's my brother's doing… and I am sorry I wasn't with you at that time.' Amaya's face turned red immediately, 'Wha-at.. No.. I …' Her heart started to pound wildly, _why is he saying something like that, as if he should be with me constantly, and what am I thinking… that his guilty face is so cute… _

'You should get some rest… then perhaps you might want to stay in this palace for now…' Amaimon stood up and started to walk out, 'this house needs someone to take care of it, I guess,' Amaimon mumbled softly as he closed the door behind him. 'E-eh..' Amaya's heartbeat is increasing rapidly, not sure from his words or from her injuries.

_What am I saying! _Amaimon yelled to his inner-self, _Amaya reddens every time I speak… what do I do! _Amaimon went to the garden and sat on the swing, constantly scolding himself in his mind. He started to eat sweets again and his whole mind goes blank. Beelzebub hid behind the house, while concealing his presence and smell, he had a good view of his little brother. 'Oh dear me, that boy is so stupid and oblivious sometimes!' Beelzebub whisper into the cellphone, apparently he is on line with Mephisto.

'Well brother, you are too. You are good with woman but you never seems to settle down.' Mephisto retorted back on phone. 'That is a complete different story. They love my power but not me. And, Amaimon is the object of concern here!' Beelzebub shoot back angrily. 'Yes yes. Why not send a bug or something into the room and scare her. Her screaming should send Amaimon running in an instant.' Mephisto calmly replied, he was playing his PSP yet again in Assiah. Mephisto and Beelzebub's _little _test of love seems to be going overboard every second.

Beelzebub did as told and sure enough, Amaya's yell got Amaimon alarmed and to her side immediately. 'Sigh, young love.' Beelzebub smiles, he may be cruel at times but surprisingly enough, he loves love stories and romance.

Amaimon rushed into the room and took down the oddly huge moth easily, and he tried to soothe the shocked Amaya. 'It seems we are not safe no matter where…' Amaimon stated. He then decided to request help from his brother, Mephisto, requesting to have Amaya safe and protected inside the academy. Mephisto who seems to foresee this, agreed easily.

When Amaimon suggested the idea to Amaya, Amaya stared at him wide-eyed, 'What about my father… What about you?!' She emphasized on the last part of the sentence. Amaimon immediately turned away, his face turning a shade of maroon, _what a selfless girl. _'Everything will be alright,' Amaimon smiled gently at her, an expression that is a first for him.

'Rest well, tomorrow we will get going.' Amaimon patted Amaya's head gently and slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Amaimon sat on the floor beside the bed, not leaving Amaya's side for even one second, being a silent protector.

'_Brother… what do you think you are doing… Why Amaya out of all…'_ Amaimon thought angrily to himself.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, was busy with school. Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, favourites. I really appreciate 'em alot. Gonna post up 3 chapters at one go:D!


	6. Chapter 5

Amaya's injuries recover quickly, with the help of Amaimon's herbs and medicine. The King of Earth's abilities were not for show indeed. The next day, Amaimon brought her to Assiah, directly into Mephisto's headmaster office by using the key of infinity, with Amaya reluctantly agreeing to his idea.

'Why hello hello.' Mephisto grinned cheesily at the two of them. 'I had heard of your circumstances from my little brother here.' Mephisto ushered the two of them to sit in front of his table and poured tea for them. Mephisto sure is being a good host, for the little two.

'Oh! So you are Mephisto Pheles!' Amaya was surprised, sure enough the clown of a Prince is different from the image she had in her mind. Although she had heard of Mephisto Pheles being one of the eight Princes of Hell, the almighty King of Time, it certainly hadn't come across her mind that Mephisto and Amaimon are blood brothers. Secondly, the fact that the Mephisto in front of her is different from the black cloak and black tuxedo suit-wearing gentleman in her mind.

'Well yes.' Mephisto smirked at her, continuing, 'it certainly is unfortunate for Beelzebub to have taken a bloodlust liking for you.' _Although I have a major part in it too, hehehe. _'Well, you can attend True Cross Academy as a exorcist-in-training student, I have all the major procedures finished and prepared for you.' Mephisto smiled. He is only so meticulous for special people.

'What, brother! Do you actually mean for her to become a student of the Cram School?!,' Amaimon stood up in shock. He had meant for Amaya to be seeking refuge in his brother's beloved and well-protected school temporarily, but certainly not for her to become an anti-demon exorcist. 'Yes. Since Amaya-chan is here, why not learn a thing or two for self-protection.' Mephisto leisurely sipped his tea. 'Do you actually mean for her to kill herself?' Amaimon's voice was slowly creeping with rage. 'This is my condition, my little brother.' Mephisto smiled calmly, he didn't know where to place Amaya on his chessboard, but he knew she would come in useful one day.

'It's alright Amaimon, don't be angry. It will be fine.' Amaya pulled at the hem of Amaimon's shirt for him to sit down. '… if you say so. But how is Amaya supposed to blend into the entire school of bloodthirsty exorcists?' Amaimon soften at her voice, and sat down abruptly. Mephisto looked surprise for a second, before replacing with his usual goofy expression. _Heh, Amaimon sure listen to that girl. Perhaps I can use her to get Amaimon to do stuffs that he will usually refuse, like challenging Father perhaps…heh… _'Ehem. No worries, I had that settled. If one can successfully join in, why not two!' Mephisto was referring to Okumura Rin, but of course he didn't state the name out loud for fear of Amaimon's rampage again.

'Thank you, Sir Mephisto and Amaimon.' Amaya stood up and bow at Mephisto and smiled happily at Amaimon. Amaya think of herself being a lucky girl, to have so much help on her side. 'Save your formalities, girl. For you and I might become family one day.' Mephisto winked at Amaimon which got him all flustered. '…Take care then, Amaya. I will visit you some other time.' Amaimon quickly left Assiah in a flash in embarrassment. 'Ah! I was hoping for him to visit the school grounds with me together..' Amaya sounded disappointed while looking at his disappearing back view.

'Well, he isn't allowed to set foot here, technically. However, the older brother, I, shall try to become a good replacement.' Mephisto patted her head gently.

Mephisto brought Amaya around the school grounds, giving her a key to the dormitory that is shared by the Okumura Brothers. Mephisto contemplated a lot about where she should stay, finally deciding it to be the old dormitory. He concluded that since Amaimon would probably be finding her frequently, it will definitely not be a good thing for Amaya to share the same building with the other girls. And it certainly will be interesting to see if Amaya have the ability to break up fights between Amaimon and Rin if there are any possible encounters.

Next, Mephisto also sought for Shura Kirikagure to teach Amaya how to control her demon powers and to master sword fighting although it seems that Amaya has a very good control over her demonic blood. Lastly, the most important thing was to explain the whole incident to Lord Vulcan, lest it looks like the kidnapping of his beloved little princess.

'So, you will meet the class in the cram school tomorrow night. I have scheduled your mornings with personal trainings with a skilled and trustable exorcist. I will also introduce you to the brothers that you will be sharing the dormitory together.' Mephisto stated. 'Thank you for everything,' Amaya smiled brightly, _Amaimon's older brother is so kind and nice. _'No worry!' Mephisto somehow saw what had attracted Amaimon, her smile is so dazzling and influential that Mephisto had felt warm inside too.

Amaya visited the empty cram school and the dormitory, the world of humans had made her feeling overwhelmed but it was certainly an eye-opener. Amaya once felt like a caged bird, but not anymore, she is beginning on a new journey, writing on a new chapter of her memory book.

Mephisto brought her to her bedroom, it is simply an empty white room with all the basic furniture. However lying on the bed were her clothes and a few of her prized possessions. 'My sword! My clothes! I thought all were lost in that terrifying fire…' Amaya went over and hugged her beloved Suzaku tightly. 'We managed to salvage them from the mess.' _Or more likely took your items out before destroying the place… _'Well, I took the liberty of buying some clothing for you. Of course, with the help of uh, a woman. It is in the closet, you can take your time later,' The certain woman is that Shura, and the shopping trip consisted of Mephisto paying for more stuff for Shura instead of Amaya.

'I think Rin and Yukio are back. Lets go to the kitchen.' Amaya is constantly learning new things and she was indeed surprise to learn that she is sharing the dormitory with that _Rin. _

'So this is our roommate! Wow!' Rin greeted her happily, the news of a girl sharing the same dormitory as them is certainly music to his ears after a long and tedious mission. _She is so cute, her hair is so long and beautiful… Argh no! I can't forget about Shiemi! _Rin started shaking his head vigorously. 'Brother, what do you think you are doing?' Yukio sighed at his brother's usual eccentric behavior, and bowed politely to Amaya, introducing himself and Rin. Amaya did likewise as well.

'Now then, I will leave you kids to warm up to each other!' Mephisto left the room promptly, excusing himself. _Wouldn't it be so interesting to see Amaya and Rin so close and friendly eh, Amaimon. _Mephisto laughed to himself. Mephisto sure is the wicked and playful devil.

'So I heard you are a half-demon too, like my brother.' Yukio started a conversation, the three of them were sitting at the dining table, eating supper together. 'Yes! Aren't you one too? If Yukio and Rin are brothers,' Amaya questioned, she was happily eating an egg omelet, human food that she never had tasted before and came to like it immediately. 'No, only my brother inherited his blue flames.' As Yukio was about to continue the story of their lineage, Rin cut in suddenly. 'Hey hey! Are you going to become an exorcist like us too?' Rin rudely intrude, to which Amaya nodded and Yukio sighed. 'I have to, it was a condition for Sir Mephisto to protect me from Beelzebub.' Amaya gestured. 'What?! You are under attack?!' _How can someone like Amaya ever cross Beelzebub, one of the few most powerful demons. _'I had heard of and understood the details from Sir Mephisto,' Yukio course the details are full of loopholes and lies. 'Why didn't you tell me anything! But it's alright! Now that we are friends, I will protect you!' Rin thumped his chest as a sign of friendship. Amaya smiled in gratitude, feeling the warmth of having friends. 'Big words brother,' Yukio shook his head, 'But don't worry. You can count on us.' 'Hey! We all are gonna be one big family! We needa' protect each other!' Rin grinned, thinking of his exorcist friends' family, including Amaya as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Amaimon went back to Gehenna, and he slowly stroll back to his palace, feeling bad for suddenly leaving and abandoning Amaya. _It was all Mephisto older brother's fault, saying things like that. What a joke. _As Amaimon entered his house, hefound Beelzebub sitting in his living room, casually drinking a cup of tea. Beelzebub had been patiently waiting for Amaimon the whole afternoon. 'Why you!' Amaimon was enraged at his older brother and immediately attacked him at the first glance. 'What are you so angry about?' Beelzebub casually blocked his attack and threw him down onto his armchair. 'Calm down boy. I only come to visit you. Why are you attacking me suddenly?' Beelzebub feigned ignorance. 'Older brother…How dare you attack Amaya's home and injure her?!' Amaimon glared at his brother, his killing intent extremely murderous and dangerous.

'Oh, that.' Beelzebub stared at Amaimon earnestly, Beelzebub was slightly worried if the two of them really ended up in a fight. Although he was definitely stronger, Amaimon is no pushover. 'What is She to you?' Beelzebub comprehended and asked. This question immediately sent Amaimon speechless. 'I have had attacked countless other demons, and you didn't seem to care or even take notice at my doings.'

'Why you…' Amaimon wasn't very sure how to take the question. That was true, usually he ignored what Beelzebub do. The two of them usually do not interfere in each other's lives. 'You love her, don't you?' Beelzebub continued. 'Do you really want me to kill her to make you admit it?' Beelzebub struck the question hard. 'So.. was this all part of your plan…?' Amaimon widened his eye in shock. He knew Beelzebub was an infamous playboy in Gehenna and he is famous for prodding his nose into other people's love relationships, if there are any.

'Ah unfortunately yes. I apologize for going overboard though.' Beelzebub patted Amaimon's head, 'To me, you will always be my little brother. It is perhaps time for you to grow up and learn about love.'

'…That is ridiculous. Don't degrade the name of Demons anymore, brother.' Amaimon looked away and started to chew on his fingernails. 'You should stop doing that, it's a bad habit and it makes you look bad with the ladies. Now then, shall I speak to you about my love story…?' Amaimon vigorously shook his head as he had heard of it many a times and it tends to get boring after many repetitions.

Beelzebub ignored his little brother's pleas, and continued his story in a dramatic voice, '….. So I told her I love her, and with her requited love, I had felt happiness, genuine happiness that had made my life worth living.' Beelzebub ended his story with a tear in his eyes.

'…And she betrayed you.' Amaimon pointed out, clearly knowing what had happened afterwards. Beelzebub ignored Amaimon's comments and continue, 'you should make your feelings clear. Life is too short to live dangerously, my little boy!' Beelzebub words definitely had some impact on Amaimon. Amaimon had indeed noticed that something is changing inside him, and he had finally admitted his true feelings, that Amaya has become an essential part of him, his Sun and his Flowers. But he didn't know what is love, and he didn't want to admit it. Surely Beelzebub taught him a lesson on that, and he had finally come to understand what that 'love' means.

'…What should I do?' Amaimon looked down and stared at his fingers. Behemoth was lying beside his legs, the little goblin looked warily at his master. 'Confess your feelings! Did you know what I did for my beloved? I created an entire garden filled with exotic and beautiful insects. But of course, my insects' beauty is incomparable to my lady!' Beelzebub started yet on another story about it. Amaimon frowned, his brother had conveniently left him out in the flashback, he had helped in the creation of the garden, of course. Beelzebub had inconveniently gotten half of the family involved in whole romance confession. And now Beelzebub is talking as if Amaimon didn't know about the garden at all and it somewhat annoyed Amaimon.

'…Did you apologize to Amaya?' Amaimon asked suddenly. 'Ah, that. No.' Beelzebub answered rather straightforwardly. 'What! You almost killed her.' Amaimon stood up, glaring daggers at his brother. 'So fierce,' Beelzebub sighed at his little brother's protective stance, 'I had made amendments with Lord Vulcan though. However for an apology out of me for your woman, you will have to ah, officially declare her as your lover with mutual agreement. This will be a bet, my little brother.' Beelzebub smirked and disappeared into a horde of red glittering butterflies.

'….' Amaimon stared at Behemoth, a thousand thoughts racing in his mind, his heart prompting him to profess his love but his mind denying it. The principle of looking down upon the word 'love' was imbued in his mind since he was born. To Amaimon, a demon's dignity and happiness is power.

* * *

Should I do a spinoff of Beelzebub's story? (of course with Mephisto, Amaimon/rest of the family inside:D)


End file.
